Blood From Another Brother
by Ixionexl28
Summary: A story that will keep you guessing until the very end and even then you'll still be wrong.
1. Chapter 1 A Friend In Need

Blood From Another Brother

My name is of no importance...because I have no name to give. I am not one of those men who's seeks fun in giving things away so it wouldn't matter if you asked me, you wouldn't recieve an answer. Where do I come from? No importance to you kid, better yet Who are you? Who are you to think I'm a stuck-up rich kid who lives in the palace all high and wealthy, without a care in the world? Who are you?

You aren't my brother...

Chapter 1 -A Friend In Need-

Great it's raining, just what I need, a few drops of rain to keep me company...You still here kid?, I thought I told you to get moving a while ago, are your lost or something? Damnit, this rain is getting worse. Here take my jacket, go into that hut that hut over there and by yourself some coffee, I believe theres something in my coat-pocket that you can trade in for some hot coffee, now get a move on or I'll kill your family and you as well.

Lousy Kid, why is he just standing there like a stick in mud?, who is this creep?.

"Whats your name kid?"

Is this deaf or something? "What's your name kid? I'm only going to ask one more time."

"Say...On..o"

"Sayono? Funny I've heard that name before. You from Creaje kid?"

Stupid kid cant even answer a simple question. No matter, I'll kill him and steal his fortune away before the day is done, for right now though I need this kid to relax.

"Here, Sayono, take this, ask that clerk over there to give you two coffee drinks with this, she should come around."

Fine Ill ask her. Excuse me, miss..Shale, two drinks for me and my friend here.

"Thank you, you have a nice day too...lousy wrench"

"Here Sayono, this should last you until we find some shelter better than this old dump."

"Wa..Wa..wa..ter."

Huh? This kid wants water?

"Excuse me Shale, yes my friend here wants water. No I don't want a refund I'd like some water for my friend."

"I am sorry we can't offer water to anyone unless they make a n.."

"LISTEN YOU WRENCH I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO PLAY MIND GAMES GET ME SOME WATER OR ILL SHREAD THIS PLACE INTO PIECES."

Funny thing is, when I said all that, Sayono finally decided to speak.

"STOP!"

Sayono's response drew in the crowd more than my outburst? Kinda town is this where a kid gets more attention than me?

He started muttering something but the rain drowned out most of what he was saying. Suddenly, a red alert sounded from the corner of the hut, and then Sayono dissapeared when I glaced back over to get him and run, and here I'm thinking he couldn't run.

"An ambush"

40..no 50 men in armor stormed the hut, releasing gas and gun shots which filed the airwaves like a rumor back in my town. I couldn't hold nor withstand the gas from entering my flesh and body, The shots were peicring my hands and glances of my body, I couldnt say what happend next cause then...I fainted. 


	2. Chapter 2 Ties That Bind

Blood From another Brother Chapter 2 Ties That Bind

What the...Where am I? Like If I knew the answer to that, from the looks of it, I'm in some prison or dungeon or wherever the keep in those light bright movies. One thing is for sure though it reaks in here though.

"Damn, What rat died and manifested in here?"

It really does stink in here, Like 50 million people came in here and took a shit at one time or something. Ah well...Maybe I can trick one of these guards into getting a key to let me out of this dump.

"You. Yeah You With the sword come here."

"Huh?"

"You want to find a way out of this dump right? If your smart you'll come with me and not ask any questions, got it?"

"I'm not one to take orders so easily freak."

"YOu act like I'm giving you an option."

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal, first one to find a way out of here has to follow what the other guy says. Deal?"

"...You drive a hard bargin, i'll tell you that, but since i'm anxious to find me something to eat, deal."

Fool. Little does he know as soon as he finds an escape route, i'll slice is head off and be home free. Sucker hasn't got a chance.

"Your not gonna budge?"

"Nope no need."

"Whatever man, just when we got here don't be suprised if there 100 things I need done in 2 minutes. HAHA."

"Don't worry I wont"

With a piercing of my finger nail I openrd the lock slowly and quietly, and in an instant of 2 seconds, took out the guard standing about 4 feet away from me.

"Escape route found, is it not."

"Good! now find me a nice honey to join along with us."

"Hey! I give the orders around here."

"No you don't, I do, smartass. If you would opened up your ears and acutally listened to what I said, I said the person who found an escape route had to do what the other person said HINTS ME!"

"Ha Ha and since when did I say I would take orders from you?"

"When yo..."

Suddenly an alarm sounded. Just what I need.

"K.A.O.N BREACH SECOTOR #90028910 ALL GUARDS AND COMMANDS PLEASE REPORT TO THIS SECTOR IMMEDIATLY. I REPEAT. K.A.O.N BREACH SECOTOR #90028910 ALL GUARDS AND COMMANDS PLEASE REPORT TO THIS SECTOR IMMEDIATLY."

"DAMN!"

I had to make haste of this place FAST! Or else it would be my head that would be on the platter this time.

"Yo! follow me I have a plan. Through the cellers there I can lead us to a way out of here."

"What part of "I don't take orders from you" don't you understand? I fight alone."

"Fine then wast these gonnies if you can."

A fair fight was not the case in what I'm about to have to do, I could easily hear the steps of 100 plus guards storming the way in.

I wasn't left with much of a choice.

"Wait up!"

I followed the guy in front of me and a few others through an abyss hole that was dugged inside of the prision cell.

I didn't know where I was going or I'f i'd still be alive

..or If I'd see sayono again...I was... scared.

"Everyone keep moving on foward I'll hold Off the guards from here, don't look back just keep moving."

Honestly... I felt bad for the runt risking his life to save us, but, this te real world you can only look after person. Yourself.

Still... 


End file.
